cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
John Diesel
John Diesel is the ruler of Weebletopia. He is also a founder and former Quadrumvir of Symphony, as well as a former high ranking official of the Viridian Entente. Service to Viridia John Diesel began his nation in the summer of 2008, just after the Wolfpack War. After being relatively inactive for the first six weeks of existence, he volunteered to help Argin, a former Viridian Lord, to complete an aid fall. After $300 million had been moved internally by Argin, John Diesel took over and oversaw the completion of the second $1 billion aid fall in Viridian history. This accomplishment did not go unnoticed, and soon thereafter, Secretary of the Interior God of Salt promoted him to Bank CEO, a position that he held for nearly four months. During this time period, he re-vitalized the department and introduced several revolutionary programs, including Graduation Aid - promising $6 million to all graduates of the VE Academy, an institution established by lost and im317. In the December of 2008, the Interior department was beginning to overflow with a high amount of responsibility. As such, God of Salt split this large portion of government into two equal halves: the Ministry of Membership and the Ministry of Economics. Both Ministers were treated equally as the Deputy Secretaries of the Interior. The first Minister of Membership was im317; the first Minister of Economics was John Diesel. Together, these individuals worked together to build up the Entente to new heights. In the period between January and March 2009, John Diesel oversaw the most meteoric development of the Viridian Entente. Several peacetime records were set during this three month span, including a membership count of 389, an Alliance Nation Strength increase of 3.1 million (from 5.5 million to 8.6 million ANS), and an Average Nation Strength of over 35,000. Several of the programs that led to this were an alliance-wide tech drive that created 120,000 internal tech, the continuation of the Graduation Aid Program, and a push for all banking nations to work in rotational shifts of donating cash and buying new technology. Additionally, the formal restructuring of the Viridian Trade Department helped to make sure that all nations could be placed into optimal and stable trading rings within the Green Sphere. At the inception of the Karma War, John Diesel presided over the banking nations of Viridia, who went into Peace Mode by decree of Cornelius, Lord of Entente, and Impero, Secretary of Defense. This move was crucial in enabling the Entente to continue fighting the New Pacific Order well into July, and fight against other alliances into the month of August. Additionally, John Diesel contributed to the founding of a Karma-coalition Inter-Alliance War Bank, and helped several of the Viridian Entente's allies to survive during, and rebuild after, the war. For his actions in the Karma War, he was awarded the Order of Viridia and the Viridian Medal of Leadership. Soon after the Karma War, Cornelius decided to relieve God of Salt of his duties at Secretary of the Interior, due to his inactivity over the last weeks of the war. Without consulting God of Salt himself, a new Secretary was selected. Goldielax25, known for his abilities in the Defense department and the Academy, as well as for getting rid of ghosts on the VE alliance affiliation, was named the new Secretary of the Interior by Cornelius. (In an odd twist of irony, Cornelius stepped down as Lord due to his own inactivity within one week of this selection.) The two longest serving Interior deputies in the history of Viridia, im317 and John Diesel, were not entered into consideration by Cornelius, Solaris, or Impero. As a result, John Diesel stepped down as Minister of Economics in October 2009, and im317 (who later became a Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance) resigned from the Viridian Entente. Within one week, the newly appointed Lord, Solaris, approached John Diesel with a new and unique opportunity where he could serve the general public. Shortly thereafter, John Diesel became the first (formal) Minister of Information for the Viridian Entente. In this capacity, he published monthly reports which included sections on internal developments, news reports from across Planet Bob, interviews with several prominent CN political figures, commentary on various issues, and a member spotlight that featured a different Viridian with each publication. While in this capacity, he also laid the foundation for what would become the Office of Community Development, a unique department dedicated to improving alliance culture, increasing IRC and forum activity, and preserving the history of VE. After some issues with censorship in his post of Minister of Information, as well as other various disagreements, John Diesel decided to leave Viridia. After 550 days of continual and loyal service to the nations of the Entente, he resigned his membership to the Entente on 28 January 2010. The Seleucid Era Soon after leaving VE, John Diesel began contemplating starting a micro-alliance on the Green team. After such a long service to improving the economic prosperity of the sphere, he found it hard to leave. Diesel began discussions with two other former Viridians, Rayvon and King Alexander the IV, about an alliance based on the Seleucid empire. After a few weeks, other individuals decided to come on board to the project, including Astarle, Aznjons, Farnsworth, and Aquacenta (aka lost). After having picked up the moniker of Opera Man, based on his real life profession as an opera singer, Diesel naturally pushed for a music-themed alliance. With a few months to plan and prepare, the name of Symphony was chosen, as were its motto, flag, and color sphere. During this time, Seleucid was graciously protected by Dark Templar, who continues to be one of Symphony's strongest allies. Foundation of Symphony After several months of preparation, Symphony was able to launch on 2 May 2010. Along with all of the other members of Seleucid, John Diesel worked to create a strong foundation for the alliance by helping to securing treaties with Dark Templar and Phoenix Rising, the latter of which was influential in guaranteeing Symphony a place among the alliances within the United Jungle Accords. Upon its founding, it was decided that due to his past experience and expertise, John Diesel would be the first Quadrumvir of Economics. From this post, he worked to draft economic and nation building guides that drew upon all that he had accomplished in the past two years. Additionally, he worked to found the first open forum for Economics discussion, known as CN Econ, in the Embassy section of Symphony's forums. Due to some OOC issues, and after several months of service in Economics, John Diesel finally retired from service in the Quadrumvirate on 9 September 2010. From then on, he simply stayed in the game to collect taxes and maintain his nation. His main contribution was helping Dark Templar rebuild after the PB-NpO War by aiding this esteemed ally with several millions of dollars and hundreds of levels of technology. On 18 June 2011, John Diesel returned to the service of Symphony as the Junior Deputy of Foreign Affairs, helping to transition Symphony to the black sphere through the establishment of several embassies with prominent black alliances. He resigned this post as of 31 December 2011, but he continues to serve as a consultant to the Quadrumvirate on economic issues, foreign affairs, and the direction of the alliance.